


Happily Ever After

by elsiecarson



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird (1962)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: Did anybody ever wonder if Miss Maudie and Atticus maybe had something more to their relationship? This is a story about that idea. AU and fluff, but fun! This takes place after the end of Tom Robinson's trial with the idea that Maudie and Atticus worked things out between them after the fire at her house.
Relationships: Maudie Atkinson/Atticus Finch
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus smiles as he watches the woman across the street: his best friend, his lover, his confidante, and with any luck his future wife. He’s been planning to propose forever, but he still isn’t sure how or when. He is nervous; he almost feels that he loves her too much. The object of his affection, Miss Maudie Atkinson, had strolled across the street while he was thinking and is now standing in front of him.

“Evening, Atticus.” Maudie says as she climbs the steps.

“Maudie!” Atticus cries as he jumps up from his seat on the swing on the porch.

“Did I interrupt something? You looked like you were deep in thought when I walked up.” Maudie says as she walks down the porch.

“You’re never an interruption. You’re a pleasant surprise and addition to my evening.” Atticus says teasingly.

“Sit, sit. I’ll come and sit next to you. That swing certainly holds some memories for us.” Maudie says as she watches Atticus sit on the swing in a debonair manner.

“It certainly does.” Atticus says as he fingers the ring box in his pocket and hopes that there will be another wonderful memory for this swing. He turns to Maudie and says, “I need to ask you something important and you need to think carefully and not interrupt.”

“Of course, darling. This sounds serious. Is everything alright?” Maudie asks as she puts her hand on Atticus’ hand.

“Everything’s fine. It’s more than fine. Since you’ve come into my life I’ve been happier than I have been since my wife died. You’ve helped me start to live my life again. I want to ask you if you will change my life. Make me a very happy man and say you’ll marry me.” Atticus says as he holds Maudie’s hands.

Maudie’s eyes well up with tears as Atticus speaks and then places her hands on each side of Atticus’ face. “I’m only going to ask you this once. Are you sure that your children will be okay with this?”

“I’m positive. Jem and Scout love you and I’m sure they’ll get along very well with you. They already get along with you and they love your pies.” Atticus says quietly.

“Then, yes, I will marry you. I can hardly believe you asked me. It’s an incredible feeling to know you love me that much.” Maudie says as she reaches for Atticus’ hand.

Atticus takes the ring box out of his inside pocket, reaches for Maudie’s left hand and places a lovely diamond and gold ring on her ring finger. “Thank you Maudie.” He says quietly into her hair as he pulls her close.

“For what, Atticus?” Maudie asks as she places her arm around his waist and cuddles in closer to him.

“For accepting me and for loving me. It takes a very strong woman to take on a widower and his two children especially as he’s so unpopular in town.” Atticus says as he tightens his grip around Maudie. “Will you stay the night?”

“Alright if you want me to stay I’ll stay. I’ll just run over to my house and pack an overnight bag and I’ll be right back.” Maudie says as she kisses Atticus’ cheek and stands up.

“Hurry back.” Atticus says as he kisses Maudie’s hand.


	2. Atticus' Room

When Maudie comes back with her pale pink overnight bag and walks over to Atticus she notices that he’s fallen asleep. She smiles and gently shakes him awake. “Atticus, darling, come on let’s go to bed.”

Atticus takes Maudie’s hand in his and smiles when he feels all the calluses from her gardening. He walks Maudie through the house which is quiet because the children are asleep. He leads Maudie into his bedroom and she surveys the room carefully. “What do you think?” Atticus asks as he sits on the edge of the bed nervously.

Maudie sees the books piled on every flat surface in the room. The next thing she notices are the photograph: one of his sister and her family, one of his brother, several of Jem and Scout and a large one of herself. She smiles; the room is so typically Atticus and it smells like him too. It smells like his cologne, his hair pomade, and it smells dusty like his books, but there’s a new smell that she’s not used to, a smell of new leather. She spots a new leather briefcase and it all makes sense. “It’s lovely. It’s very you; it even smells like you.” Maudie says as she sits next to Atticus on the bed.

“Thank you.” Atticus whispers as he puts his hand on Maudie’s leg and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Maudie moves in as close to Atticus as she can get. Atticus stands up and draws Maudie up with him and pulls her flush to his body. Maudie runs her fingers through Atticus’ hair.

“You’re making me nervous. I’ve never done this before.” Maudie says quietly as she looks deep into Atticus’ eyes.

“We don’t have to now if you don’t want to. We can just go to bed.” Atticus says holding Maudie gently.

“No, it’s alright. More than anything else I want this with you. I’ve never said or thought that about anyone. Just go slow. I’ll be alright.” Maudie says fingering Atticus’ tie. He always wears a tie.

“Do you trust me?” Atticus asks cautiously. He knows this will be slightly uncomfortable because it is her first time, but he wants this to be a wonderful experience for both of them.


End file.
